markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Costabile
Paul Costabile (born June 1, 1987) is an American television entertainment reporter, famous for being the husband of singer Christina Perri. His wife was mostly best known for her songs Jar of Hearts and A Thousand Years. Early Life and Education Costabile is a native from Hillsdale, Michigan an grew up with his sister Lauren. His family is from Italy and is so is his wife Christiana Perri's family. They both speak fluent Italian and love their heritage. They even made the decision to have their baby grow up with some Italian influence starting from her name, Carmella. For her education, Costabile net to college at William Paterson University. From where he graduated with a bachelors degree in Arts and Communication. He then proceeded to Upright Citizens Brigade Theater and also studied improv comedy. He currently resides in New York City with his wife and their daughter. Career Costabile has worked on SIC TV as a host and has edited and directed a tv show for Time Warner Cable Distribution. Costabile has also worked for Verizon Fios and is a member of iHeartRadio. As of February 6, 2018; Costabile was set to host a kids version of the classic game show Beat the Clock on Universal Kids where the show is a family-friendly show that features both adults and kids competing in games of strategy, teamwork and skill while working against the clock. The Love Story Both Costabile and Perri met when Costabile was working at iHeartRadio where he was the radio DJ and Christina had come in for an interview. He immediately knew that he would want Christiana to be a part of his life. Later that day, Costabile emailed her mom and told her that he had done an interview with the girl he is going to marry. Paul and Christina's wedding seemed to be abrupt but it was far from that, the two had always planned on getting married but they had so much going on that they had kept postponing. Eventually, the pair decided to just have a simple wedding at New York City Hallo the exact date that they et four years earlier. It was also done purposefully since the two always intended to be celebrating the special day. After the wedding, the two went into a studio where Costabile had worked for some time and took pictures to commemorate their special day. Personal Life and Family Background Costabile is married to singer, Christina Perri. In June 2017, the two lovebirds got engaged and on December 12, 2017 at New York's City Hall. The wedding date was also the fourth year anniversary of the day hey first met. In August 2017 two months after their engagement, Costabile announced that they are expecting but had kept the child's sex a secret. Both Christina and Paul too preferred being surprised because it's just who the two are "old school" personalities as well. On Wednesday 17, 2018; the couple was blessed with their first child, a lovely baby girl who they named Carmella Stanley Costabile. The timing of the child would not have been any better. Goodson-Todman Show Hosted Beat the Clock (2018) Category:Hosts Category:1987 births